joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Tak
Tak is the main character of the Tak and the Power of Juju Series. Tak is a Master at the mystic arts, From a humble Shaman's assistant to heroic wielder of "Juju", Tak of the Pupununu has always found himself tangled in the web of adventure. Using his staff and inherent magical abilities, Tak can cast spells and summon Jujus, powerful (and yet very peculiar) magical beings for advice (and the occasional bout of mischief!). He has been training his entire life. He is voiced by Jason Marsden during the original video games, and was voiced by Hal Sparks during the Television Series, and later games. Personality ''' Tak is a brave and heroic boy who is extremely loyal to his friends, valuing his friendship with them above all else. Tak tends to be the smarter of the group, but has his mishaps when it comes to practicing his Juju power. Whenever Lok gets himself into trouble Tak is the first one on the scene to save him. He is an optimist and has a strong sense of justice, enabling him to take charge of his group when no one else can. However, he is rather oblivious at times, and is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. '''Equipment * The Staff Of Dreams: ''' Tak's primary strength lies in his ability to use The Staff Of Dreams, which acts as his primary weapon against foes big and small. Tak becomes a skilled fighter and has triumphed in various feats against the most dangerous of the game's enemies. He is extremely strong, as he can crush rocks and some extremely powerful Heartless with a strike of the Staff of Dreams. Tak is also knowledgeable with magic, which allows him to cast various spells to aid him or cause damage onto foes. He can also use spells to heal himself and his allies or revive them whenever they fall in battle. * '''Knock out Dart * Vine Whip * Glide Feather * Slime Blaster Powers and Abilities * Supernatural Agility: '''Tak is more agile than what is naturally possible. He can also call upon the powers of Juju to enhance his agility. * '''Master Martial Artist: Tak is an exceptional martial artist, trained by the Jujus. Though, He prefers to Fight using his staff and magic. * Magic Immunity: '''No Magic can affect Tak, unless it is his own Magic. * '''Juju Control/Manipulation: * Magic Attacks: * Magical Constructs: * Magical Energy Absorption: * Magical Energy Generation * Magical Energy Storage * Magic Negation * Mana Manipulation * Resurrection * Reality Warping * Empathy with Animals * Soul Manipulation * Spell Creation * Enveloping Shroud * Spell Casting * Mastery of Juju Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Tak appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He is introduced early where he encounters SpongeBob and Patrick in Bikini Bottom's factory. He joins the group of heroes in their quest to defeat Professor Calamitous. He fights with a non powered staff and his special costume is him in a Chicken Suit. He also has an own bonus game in which he must reach the end by climbing walls, jumping on platforms and evading spikes and other hazards. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Tak appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Tak was summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. They went through several worlds to collect batteries. Eventually they defeated Globulous who them turned out to be good and afterwards SpongeGlob defeated the Vessel of Portentia. Tak's special weapon is a staff made out of Mawgu power, which resembles the Staff of Dreams. He uses this staff to slam his opponents with, but also for his special attack. When he uses his special attack he turns the enemies into sheep that can be killed with one hit. Category:Fictional character Category:TAK AND THE POWER OF JUJU Category:Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots Category:Nicktoons Globs of Doom